Mine in Every Way
by Gone Into Oblivion
Summary: What happens when Bella's worst nightmares come true? What happens when obsession takes an ugly turn? This tale shows obsession...at its worst...! [Warning - Darkward, future lemons possible]
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

_**Hi, **_**this is my second attempt of twilight fan fiction but first attempt of darkward. [WARNING – Dark Edward]. Don't read if you don't like darkward.**

I am running…panting…running at top speed, breathless. Running from the worse of my worse nightmares. I am still waiting for me to wake up, wake up from this hideous, dreadful nightmare to the safe confines of my home. But I know! I know this gruesome nightmare is the reality of my life.

And I know I have to run for my life.

I know I can't outdo him.

He is much, much faster than me…..

And I don't know the way! Where am I running? Where to go? Where to hide in this ancient forest…? There are just old eucalyptus trees everywhere. Not a soul. But there is no use hiding. He'll find me. He can find me from anywhere….just anywhere.

But even if I don't know the way, I have to run…..

There is no other option…

Fate has given me no choice but to run…

"Isabella, love. There is no use running from me. I will get you." I cringe. He is saying in his silky, velvet voice. But his voice is _scary_ to me. _Very scary_…..

I am dog tired. But I have to keep my feet moving. A gasp of helpless sob escapes my mouth as soon as I hear his voice. I cringe in horror and disgust. How long is this going to continue…..? I hear a wicked smirk from behind me.

He _likes_ it!

Me being helpless _feeds_ him!

He _loves_ seeing me like this….

He smirks again as I trip over a stone. I shriek and start running again…..

Yes…. I will run… destiny is playing a cruel joke on me, it has given me no choice but to run…

Ha laughs again. He is playing with me, he can catch me anytime he can but he likes playing with me… he loves seeing me like this…

Because he is…obsessed…..

**Like it? Want me to continue? Press that review button…..REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Your reviews will keep me updated….:)**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER – 1

Alice POV:-

The hum of soft jazz is filling my ears. _Damn, I love jazz_. I smooth my black pencil skirt over my pelvis and pick up the tray which is filled with glass tumblers and two bottles of Bollinger. I smirk, thinking how Bella can never hold or balance anything made of glass. She is just so maladroit! The thought is very amusing…

I revolve around from the bar counter with a sigh and stare at the sight in front of me. Okay, so I work in the Lodge –one of the most posh restaurants in Forks.

There are counters and counters and booths before me. This place is very crowded today for a town this small. The restaurant is quite expensive, but the salary the owners give to the hotel staff and the waitresses is low. I frown. The thought leaves a bitter taste in my mouth.

The hotel is dimly – lit, which makes it even more striking. The place is crowded, but not boisterous.

_Sigh_. It seems nothing can distract me from my melancholy for more than a few minutes. I terribly miss Jasper. _OH_! Which reminds me! Today, he'll come and pick me up from work. _Yippee_! And, he will spend the hours of darkness with me at his residence. _Oh boy_…

No, no, I must not think of him at the workplace... I frown as I arrange the counter with an assortment of wines and champagnes. I don't even _like_ wine. _But yeah, Bollinger is fine_. Perhaps I'll have a round or two with Jasper tonight after we...um…_Ugh_! I need a distraction from my wayward thoughts. Yeah, I should plan a new makeover for Bella. I am exasperated of her tedious jeans-and-t-shirt costume. I am glad this restaurant has a good uniform for the female staff: a thigh-length pencil skirt and a mustard colored fill-sleeved top.

I sigh wistfully. In all honesty, Bella has been worrying me! I know she is a danger magnet and all but… _this_ man… Edward Cullen, her boyfriend, is _not_ a good influence. Or at least I think so. He does care for her and acts in a suave way and all but _something_ about him is dangerous. There is _something_ about him that I can't put my finger on. Perhaps it's his aura.

Whenever I see him…. it's like 'Oh boy'! It' like he has a neon sign flashing on his face that screams 'DANGER!' And whenever I see him, he makes my insides quiver with fear… He's frightening.

SHIT! I just dropped a glass on the floor. Even thinking about him makes me a mess. I notice several people looking this way with surprised and possibly annoyed expressions. I have interrupted their conversations.

I bend over and pick up the mess on the floor. _I am not clumsy, Bella is_! When I get up, people are still glaring my way.

"What?" I question coldly, as if it is their fault.

They glance away. _Fuck yeah_! _Suck it up_!

I sigh. I don't want to think about him, that Edward. I have a lot more scary things going on in my life. Like Aro, the manager of The Lodge. He will be so mad if he finds out about this glass incident…

But Jasper also agrees with me about this Edward thing. He also thinks that Edward is a bad influence. He has an average grasp of human nature. He can recognize the… .aura around people. He can recognize how they are feeling, exactly what they are feeling. He is not supernatural or some ** like that, but he is talented.

That is why I am so fond of him…

I stare at the entry door and purse my lips. _What the hell is taking her_?

As I think about her, she suddenly appears. _Hmmm. She looks good in her uniform. But she is walking with someone_. Her face is uneasy, reluctant...

"_**BELLA!**_!" I call with enthusiasm, attracting attention again...

Bella POV:-

I sigh as I stare myself in the mirror. _I don't look that bad_! I am wearing my waitress uniform. A black thigh–length pencil skirt and mustard high–neck full–sleeved top. My usual waist–length straight hair is in soft waves barely contained with a clutcher. I twirl again at another angle and sigh again. I might come as far to say that I look good. From the mirror, I glance at Edward, lounging on my small bed, and my heart reacts. He is heart-stoppingly beautiful. I always have some trouble looking in his eyes. It feels like I can melt under his stare. My knees go weak.

But now, as I look in his eyes from the mirror, they are filled with disapproval. My face falls. And _I thought that I was looking good, too_... His eyes meets mine and he frowns.

"What?" He asks.

"Do I look _that_ bad?" I ask tentatively.

His marble brow smoothens and he smiles.

"Come here." It is not a request. I swallow nervously but join him on the bed. He wraps one strong oh–so-gentle arm around my shoulders and says, "Do you really want to go to work tonight? You don't look very well after your nightmares…" His voice trails off into an inaudible whisper.

My eyes widen and I gulp. _Oh no_! I don't want to think about that again. And also, I _need_ to work. I _need_ to pay my loans. Of course, Edward is very generous and is willing to pay all my loans, but I won't let him. No. Atleast I should have some self respect. I don't want to him to pay my household and student loans. We have fought about it a million times.

I hide my face in his chest so that he can't see my distress, and try to tell him in an even voice.

"No, Edward. I need to work. I like doing it.

He sighs, "As you wish, ma'am. Shall we leave?"

He stands and offers me his hand. I take the support and stand, too.

"Sure." I give him my brightest smile. The truth is, I don't want to go to work. I always feel very paranoid after my hideous nightmares.

He stares at me intently for a second or two and rolls his eyes heavenwards suddenly, surprising me.

"What?"

"Was it a smile or a grimace?" He is sarcastic.

"_Of course_ I'm smiling! Why would I grimace? It's not as if I am afraid or something. I'm not a coward, understand? I am not afraid of anything. In fact, the word afraid doesn't even exist in my dictionary. It should exist in anyone's dictionary. For instance - the Oxford, the Norman Lewis….Why should it? I'm fine." I say impatiently. "Let's go." I add. I have a habit of babbling whenever I am lying or nervous. I hope he doesn't notice.

But of course, I am wrong.

He has noticed.

His lips twitch but he sighs too. He wraps his fingers above my elbows and pulls me so that I flush against his muscular chest. He wraps his arms around my waist, leans down and buries his face in my hair. Hi kisses there. Once. Twice. Thrice. Four times…

I can't concentrate on anything but the sensation that his lips create. And of course the sound of my pulse thudding like a heavy bass in my veins….

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella…What am I going to do with you? You are such a terrible liar..." His voice is barely above a whisper.

His hands slide down from my waist and circle my hips. They are very firm but gentle. I am having some trouble breathing.

Because now , he is kissing me everywhere that his lips can reach. My lips, my nose, my forehead, my neck, skimming across my jaw, then my collarbone... until I am not coherent anymore….

Few minutes pass eventually.

The room is filled with the resonance of my moans.

"E-Edward, I-I am going to be l-late. C-Can we leave?"

He ignores me and continues with his assaults. With his firm hands around me, I can't even squirm an inch, and I want very much to. I can feel the wetness between my legs…

"EDWARD?!"

He smiles wider at the panicky edge in my voice but pulls away. A fleeting look crosses his face but before I put a name to it, it vanishes.

"As you wish."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
4/20

"If you feel _slightest_ of worry, call me. I will pick you up. Don't hesitate, understand?" He says as we head south in his car.

I roll my eyes. He has given me that instruction nearly a _millionth_ time.

"_Of course_ I will call you." I reply slowly, as if he is a child.

"Promise me you would."

"I prooooooommise….." I say as if I am an errant teenager.

"This is serious."

"Sure, Edward. There is nothing remotedly humorous about this." I deadpan robotically.

He smirks as he takes right turn from the T-point.

Edward's sleek silver Volvo is a very contemporary and luxurious car. But, today, the inside lights are off. Also, the headlights are also off. It makes me uncomfortable: the obscurity.

I glance at him. He is staring straight ahead. His perfectly sculptured lips are twisted up into a soft smile. I notice that his eyes are alight with…what? Excitement? Normally, when he smiles, he looks like an angel. But the way he is smiling right now is far from anything angelic. He looks very beautiful, but the smile is devilish. This makes him even more beautiful, if possible. Something about his expression is sending shivers down my spine. It's a very chilling expression...

"Why haven't you switched on the headlights?" I ask for the sake of distraction. My mind is running wild. And honestly, I am curious. How is he finding the way in this murkiness and gloom?

"Afraid of the dark?" he murmurs. His voice is barely above a whisper. I also notice that his voice has taken a new, darker edge. It sends more shivers down my spine.

When he speaks again, his tone of voice is even more terrifying.

"_Darkness is around me,  
I know that you are near.  
No, I cannot smell you,  
I can smell your fear…_."

His smile is wider now. Suddenly, he glances at me with appraising eyes as he takes in my attire. Eyes impossibly wide, face ashen, frozen at a spot… motionless.

A few seconds passes. I feel my body shake.

Then, his expression turns into one of horrification.

"Did I scare you? I didn't mean to. I am so sorry... Here, let me switch on the lights." He switches on the headlights and the inside lights too. "Are you okay, baby? Talk to me!" he sounds appalled.

I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. He looks really sincere, guilty almost. I don't want him to be.

I smile.

"I'm fine, just look ahead while you drive."

He stares at me skeptically for a beat or two, probably to search for any signs of distress, then sighs and stares ahead.

I too stare out of the windshield. I don't know what came over me. Why I got scared. I know Edward will never harm me. But something about the whole scenario, that happened just a moment ago, was similar to my nightmares. No, the situation was not even remotedly similar. But the same scarier edge, the same dreadful feeling that I am trapped forever, that my friends, family, will never be seen again by me. The feeling that no one will help me, _that_ was the same.

The essence of my nightmare was similar to this situation.

I remember the nightmare I had recently:

_I am breathless, wild. I am running. I have never been a good runner – very slow, actually – but when it comes to your life, when it comes to forever being condemned to the everlasting torment, even the slowest one can run like a bat out of hell. I don't know from what I am running, why I am running, but I know that I have to run. There are trees and only trees in the ancient forest. with a gasp, I realize this is the forks forest. But I don't have the time to stop and observe._

_As I run, tripping, falling, panting – it could have been hours – I hear a screech._

_"BELLA?!"_

_I pause. A small figure is standing a few yards ahead with its back facing me. It is dressed entirely in black. But its clothes are ragged, worn out. Its hair is spiky. I gasp again. It is Alice! I have never been more glad to see her!_

_"A-Alice." I sob. As I step ahead to approach her, she raises her arm._

_"Stop."_

_I freeze on the spot. It is now that I notice that her face is not glowing with excitement. It is weary, tired, and her eyebrows are pulled together. Her cheeks are wet. She is crying._

_"A-Alice. Y-You've got to help me. I-I..."_

_"Bella." She interrupts. Her voice too is very weary, like a sixty-year old._

_"You've got to leave. Get away from here."_

_"B-But..."_

_"Leave Bella, leave now..._

_"  
"Alice, what...?"_

_"BELLA, LEAVE NOW!" she is suddenly furious. My mouth drops open and I flinch back. "GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM HERE. YOU WILL BE TRAPPED FOREVER!"_

_"H-How...?" I don't know what's happening. I realize that she was right. I have to get away from here. That's what I was doing earlier._

_"HE IS FOLLOWING YOU! HE WILL FOLLOW YOU ANYWHERE IN THE WORLD! I WILL SHOW YOU A WAY TO ESCAPE."_

_She pulls out a rusted butcher's knife from her ragged coat._

_"Alice, what are…" my eyes widen some more._

_"HERE. FREE YOURSELF. FREE YOURSELF FROM ALL THIS. KILL YOURSELF. THIS IS THE ONLY WAY!" her eyes are alight with sadistic excitement._

_Sadistic._

_"Alice, stop!" my throat is dry, very dry. As if there are ashes in my throat. Oh god! Please let it be a dream!_

_She laughs suddenly._

_"You want me to show you? Show you how to escape all this mess?"_

_I am full-on sobbing. I don't know what to say._

_"Here. I am escaping all this. Then you can follow. Look, keep this knife in front of your heart like this, and then shove it inside."_

_She laughs and shoves the rusted knife against her chest. Blood blubbers like a fountain all over. She twists her head up, looking at the sky. Impossibly up. Then she twists back. Back, her spine forming a semicircle. Her head is now touching the ground and her legs are facing me. I can hear the bones of her spine cracking… her spine is breaking…_

_"__**ALICE**__!"  
_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"We are here." Edward's voice yanks me from my reverie.

I glance up. Sure enough, the car is in front of The Lodge.

Edward is opening my door. I didn't realize he got out from the car.

He opens my door and unbuckles me. I always have some trouble with the stupid harness.

He helps me out and closes the door. Edward traps me by putting both his hands from either side of my head. I glance at him from under my lashes. He is smiling softly. He leans down and plants a very tender, adoring kiss on my lips.

"At what time shall I pick you up?"

Blood has already rushed to my face from his gaze and kiss. I reply, my voice soft and breathy, "I will text you."

He chuckles at my blush but straightens up and we both walk arm in arm to the entrance.

As we go inside, I hear a screech. No, not a screech, but a blood-curling shriek. A very exited shriek.

"_**BELLA!**_!" Alice. I sigh.

I flinch and duck my head as many eyes at the hotel stare at me.

Alice skips to a halt in front of me. Her face, which was glowing with excitement just a moment ago, falls when she notices who is standing beside me.

A Greek God-to me.  
A devil-to her.

I gnaw on my lips and repress a sigh. Their banter is about to start.

Alice _hates_, just _hates_ Edward from her very core. She thinks he is very dangerous. A threat. She does not understand how good Edward is to me... how he is on the inside.

On the other hand, Edward _loves_ having fun with her, taunting her. It'ss his hobby.

"Hello, Alice." Edward's voice holds a taunting edge, and he is smirking wickedly.

"Bella, please tell the person standing beside you to go and fuck himself and shove his greetings up his ass. I don't want or need his pleasantries." She barks, talking only to me.

I repress a sigh again.

"Easy shortie, your being mad won't intimidate me. If anything, it's pretty entertaining." Edward quips.

"ENTERTAINING?" Alice bursts. She really _hates_ it when someone doubts her strength. Or ability to kill, one can say. "How _dare_ you! If you weren't Bella's friend, I would have slaughtered you long ago. Got that, idiot!?"

"And if you weren't Bella's friend," he returns, "I would be currently fucking _you_!"

_What?_ And a sharp bark of amusement leaves my lips.

"This isn't funny, Bella!" Alice snaps, at me.

Then she turns slowly, menacingly, directing her death glare towards Edward. It would have been a menacing expression except that Edward was growing more and more entertained with each passing minute.

When she speaks again, her voice is full of vengeance. "You…"

"Look very sexy today." Edward completes her sentence. I am having a hard time keeping a straight face. I think idly if I can bite my lip any more harder.

"What?" Alice is rarely caught off – guard.

"You were about to say that I look very sexy today. But baby, the way you look tonight, you look much, _much_ more than that." He winks at her.

I notice that he looks drop dead gorgeous when he winks.

"You are full of shit, you know? And delusional too."

"I am not delusional, you really look sexy."

"Ugh! I swear to God, Cullen, I want to murder you."

"Well, you can join me later tonight, sweetheart. Right now, I need to hurry. Someone is expecting me. If I stand here one more minute, I swear I will fuck you. I am straining my pants right now."

Then he turns to me and kisses my temple softly.

"See you later, darling." His voice holds a darker edge, a promise, which makes my insides clench.

He turns on his heel and leaves.

I stare after him for I don't know how long.

"Your boyfriend is an asshole!" Alice's petulant voice snaps me from my reverie. She stomps back to the bar counter before I can say anything.

I frown at her retreating, angry figure. Why can't they be a little more civilized?

I sigh and make my way up to the vanity room to fetch my apron, which is on the first floor.

I climb on the stairs, tripping twice on the way in my wedges, and reach the top. The vanity room is at the farthest corner in the corridor.

I make my way towards the room, feeling strangely paranoid again. No, not paranoid. It is a dreading feeling, but I don't know what I am dreading. Adrenaline is igniting inside my body like wildfire.

I reach the room and open the gate, wincing when it opens with a noisy creek. It is the only sound in the whole corridor. When it stops, the corridor fills again with an eerie silence, adding to my own.

I go inside and switch on the dim orange color bulb. This little room is very dusty.

I notice that my black apron is lying innocently on the rack it's the only one there. I make my way towards it and look for the first time that a neat, folded white paper is lying on top of it. I pick up and unfold the paper with trembling hands, my eyes grow to saucers when I notice what is written on it. It says.

"Si tu non veneris ad te, ego veniam ad te."

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW for more! pLeAsE tElL mE yOuR tHoUgHtS ! **

**THANK YOU to my DARLING beta Suffocated Entity. You're the best and thanks to the previous reviews. They mean the World to me.**


End file.
